A Little Break
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: After Rebuilding Hellsing Sir Integra has had enough of work and decides to take a little break. A Deligtful romp with a few twists and turns. Not as chessey as it sounds. (Honest!)
1. Why?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing that that gets written about in this story. A very cool guy called Kohta Hirano does. Because he rocks. Does much worshiping of his brilliance so any way, PLEASE DON'T SUE! Thank you.

(A/N: Ye gods! I haven't written a fan fic in ages. I have tried and failed, but this time I think I will succeed. Yes, I have a good feeling about this one. Mainly because I am writing from my bed and It's gonna be a Hellsing fic. My first Hellsing fic! So if this sucks, I do apologise, first time writing for 2 years or something ridiculous like that. Also this fic will contain shed loads of SPOILERS. So if you haven't experienced the whole wonder that is the HELLSING anime series, then you might wanna go away and come back later so you don't ruin it for yourself. And now… THE STORY!)

X A Little Break X

_By The Redundant Goddess…_

**{Why?}**

The past six or seven months had been both trying and tiring for everyone concerned at the Hellsing Organisation. After Incognito's defeat, there was a lot to do, a lot to fix and a hell of a lot to cover up. Luckily, being British and what not, the organisation, with help from a few choice members of government I.E. those members of the Round table that didn't get a nice visit from everyone's favourite no life king, managed to get back on it's feet.

Now you may ask how this was possible? Considering Hellsing's cover was blown sky high… or rather all over what "was" London. The answer: " PR" Or in normal terms " Don't panic, lets deny everything and it'll be okay."

The government had handled most of the work, what with renaming the unknown terrorists as already known terrorists, putting a spin on just how London got so blown up:

_" What's that you say? Two big blue and black things having a bit of a scrap over London and then crashing into St Paul's to the sound of 'Muwahahahaha, What fun!' Not at all, just very clever weapons of mass destruction I assure you"_

And finally renaming said organisation, whose name had not yet been forgotten by the people or the British media.

Of course Hellsing was still Hellsing. No one could change that. It's mission to search and destroy was forever there, but through official channels such as the police, army and government, they now went by a different name. Well actually, they went by quite a few names most of which were not to be repeated around small children, OAP's and one Miss Hellsing.

However, after many trials and tribulations, countless millions of pounds and a lot of tea and biscuits with the Queen, Hellsing was reborn from the ashes…again. (Lest we forget the Valentine brothers little escapade?)

The mansion was back to it's usual glorious self with it' fabulous stone work, vast echoing halls and underground chambers. The barracks were once again full of soldiers (although not all devout Church of England Christians) loyal to the cause and Walter (after making a miraculous recovery from the near fatal helicopter crash) finally got some sidewinder Missiles, although his pilot licence was revoked due to said crash. Well when you crash into an historic landmark you'd expect that wouldn't you?

However some things had never changed. The "Police Girl" still wasn't as strong as she should've been and continued to protest about the size of her weapon.

_" But really, this thing may be useful and good at making big holes in things, but it's just TOO BIG! And it's not like I have got anything to compensate for is it?"_

Integra was still human even after constant visits from her pet during her stay at the Tower of London.

_" You know my answer and if that doesn't satisfy you check my mind again."_

_" I have."_

_" And?"_

_" I don't see how thinking about what size bra the Police Girl wears answers my question…"_

_"ALUCARD!"_

Luckily all the charges plaguing Sir Integra one of which could have taken her life, managed to somehow disappear (nothing remotely to do with Alucard I assure you) and she was released.

However she was still plagued by a certain Vatican pig dog that didn't know when to quit. Nor realise if a stark bollock naked vampire with a taste for summoning big, glowy sperm like demons right in the centre of London couldn't make her break down and run; why on earth did Father Maxwell insist that he and his psycho Scotsman would?

Yes, Hellsing was back in business so to speak.

But it had been quite a strain for the young Hellsing. Although she was incredibly strong, which even the great Alucard himself had to admit to, she was still human. And due to the combination of being stressed, over worked and the fact she still hadn't fully recovered from her battle with "Laura", The whole ordeal of rebuilding Hellsing to it's former glory had started to get to Integra. There just wasn't enough cigars or cups of tea in the world to rejuvenate her.

Unfortunately there were quite a few FREAKS left to destroy after Incognito's little romp and Integra felt quite compelled to wipe out all of them as fast as she could. Most of them were actually pretty harmless as blood thirty monsters went and they could have been left alone until a later date. But being a Hellsing, Integra set too, although she had started to regret that decision as soon as she started. The feeling got worse and worse as the missions rolled on, but the recent one had been the final straw.

Now if there was one thing that Sir Integra hated more than an annoying 500-year-old pet vampire, Sodding Vatican ingrates and sexist old men… it was football hooligans. She simply detested those inconsiderate sods that gave the British such an awful reputation, especially football hooligan's that happened to have their own ghoul army of supporters.

It should have gone smoothly. It should have been quick, well if you use Alucard's definition of quick. But no, the whole incident was a complete balls-up from start to finish. Not only did the Freak manage to amount a vast army of ghouls, but it had also taught the bastard things the most incredibly crude chants known to man. Of course everyone thought it was hilarious. Well apart from Sera's, who tried desperately to destroy as many ghouls as possible without A) Blushing too much and B) Howling in fits of laugher.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough and by the time Alucard had finally had enough of the ludicrous spectacle and silenced the creature the police had shown up. They saw what had happened and then joined in with the Hellsing soldiers fit of hysterics and sang along to some of the choice lyrics the ghouls managed to groan out. Even the ex-angel of death had a hard time containing his amusement, so much so he had to walk out of the room a few times to let it out.

It was too embarrassing for words without her pet and his incessant grin rubbing it in. Integra felt like she wanted to bang her head against a large brick wall. In truth she didn't know whether to laugh with the soldiers or to just cry. This was just too much. After all her hard work bringing Hellsing back from the brink causing her self more harm than good. To have done all that and for what? To fight some worthless blood addict who liked football way too much and be humiliated in such an indignant way?

Integra knew she shouldn't be so upset by this little incident. She knew as she gazed at her Father's portrait in her large office that it shouldn't have bothered a Hellsing so much. But it did… she was so tired. So very tired of it all. Integra had given all of herself and more to get back to what those traitors had tried to take from her family and now she was tired. Integra knew when she needed a break and boy did she need one.

And so when Walter came into her office that evening with her post Mission tea and sandwiches she quite happily smiled at her faithful retainer and said quite simply:

"Walter, I am going to go on a little holiday."

To which he responded by dropping the tray.

X End Chapter X

(A/N: Core blimey guv! That was a bit of a slog. I'd forgotten how hard it was to start writing a beginning of a story. However, saying that I did enjoy it, although some parts had to be deleted and so on to make it better and shorter. Plus I had to find my style again. Still, what did ya think? I tried to keep Integra in character as well as everyone else, and if you're wondering if Alucard will appear more, then yes he will. But for this chapter I just had to explain what has happened and why this story takes place. So Until next time I hope you enjoyed it and leave me a nice review. Peace and Pies, RG )


	2. Where?

Disclaimer: I own not a thing that that gets written about in this story. A very cool guy called Kohta Hirano does. Because he rocks. Does much worshiping of his brilliance so any way, PLEASE DON'T SUE! Thank you.

(A/N: Well no one has reviewed this fic yet, so I am kinda guessing no one likes it. Ah well. shrugs But that doesn't mean I am gonna stop writing. Feck no! So you poor sods are just going to have to put with me. Muwahaahahaha. So on with the fic)

X A Little Break X

By The Redundant Goddess... 

{Where?}

Integra gave a rare full-hearted smile as she finished her packing. Her crystal clear blue eyes sparkled as they studied her bag. Making sure everything she needed for her little holiday was there. Her mental checklist was as follows:

_Clothes_

Check!

_Glasses_

Check!

_Shoes_

Check!

_Cigars_

Check! (Although she didn't pack as many as you would think, since she figured the break would help her smoke less)

_Berretta_

Double check!

Yes, everything was there. The tall sharply dressed blonde found it hard to contain a grin. She was really looking forward to this holiday, although it was only for five days, Integra couldn't wait to get in her car and go. Oh yes she could see it now. _Just me, my favourite books and a glass of port; Ahhhhhhhhhhhh heaven. Simply heaven!_

{X}

The day after her announcement had been interesting to say the least. Walter, after clearing up the spilt tea and cracked china, was very happy to hear his beloved boss take a break from work. In fact he was so happy, he offered to pack for her. Of course Integra didn't except his offer and said thank you any way. There were some things she didn't mind her faithful retainer packing, but her holiday bag was not one of them.

Seras Victoria was also another person who was exceedingly happy to hear of her master's master little trip away. Although she was a bit worried when she heard the news from the old angel of death. So she asked Integra again and again if it was true, which the taller blonde found somewhat amusing and somewhat annoying.

"For the tenth time Seras, yes I am going to go away and no I am not under any dark magic, the influence of drugs or anything else you can think of. I am simply taking a break since there isn't anything else to take care of at the moment."

And when the young vampire girl was about to interrupt, Integra rolled her eyes and lit up a fresh cigar.

" Contrary to popular belief I am not a complete workaholic. I do occasionally like a break from work. I am human after all."

The smaller blonde smiled at that and then started a massive rant about where Sir Integra was going, what Sir Integra was planning to do and was she going to bring her back a present?

This line of questioning had given Integra something to think about.

Where was she actually going to go?

As she sat in her office that night, Integra, as she often did, stared at her Fathers large portrait. _Where could I go?_ She pondered to herself, whilst she lit her 15th cigar that day. Her desk had become a war zone of print outs of possible holiday destinations. All of them were inside the UK due to A) Still being watched by the round table even though her charges had been cleared and B) because she just couldn't trust Alucard to behave himself, even if she ordered him to hell and back. That vampire could get into trouble even if was asleep in his coffin during the middle of the day.

"That's not very nice Master, are you saying I couldn't behave myself without your almighty presence?"

A rich voice mocked from the dark shadows. The usual maniacal chuckle followed close behind as the large form of Alucard materialised in front of his unimpressed master.

Integra took a long puff of her cigar and exhaled.

"I am not even going to dignify that with a response." She drawled. Oh yes, Integra really wanted to get away.

The red clad vampire just grinned his usual manic grin. His fangs glinted in what little light there was in Integra's office.

" Perhaps then I shouldn't point out you just did, but no matter, you are only human after all right?"

The young Hellsing, though accustomed to this wonderful exchange with her pet, really wasn't in the mood, and so wanted to put this conversation to bed as fast as Integra possibly could so she could get back to thinking where the hell she was going. The blonde adjusted her glasses.

"What do you want Alucard?"

Another dark chuckle escaped from his ever-twisted lips.

"I just wanted to know if you had decided upon where you were jetting off to, as it were."

"And if I have?"

"Have you considered what security measures you are going to take to protect yourself while you're away?"

The blonde gave a short, sharp sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose with her gloved fingers.

"I have already taken this up with Walter, my security arrangements have been made clear and have been agreed upon. You would have known that if you ever cared to check your inbox."

"Oh, you know me and technology Master, and besides, I rather like to hear such news from the horses mouth."

A frown broke out across Integra's delicate yet stern features. Alucard was pushing his luck and they both knew it, however the blonde didn't want to rise to his bait. No, she just took another long drag on her cigar and glared at him with her oh-so-too blue eyes.

"Alucard..."

"Perhaps I should come with you just in case." Asked Alucard.

"No!" She yelled.

"I could be your faithful hound at your heals..."

"NO!"

At this the vampire frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Your Father did."

"My Father was my Father..."

"And what shall I do when my Master is off gallivanting around the country without her faithful servant to keep her safe and in good company, hmmmmmm?"

Now it was Integra's turn to raise an eyebrow as she stubbed out her cigar.

"I am hardly the gallivanting type Alucard and your company is exactly the reason why I am going away." She answered gruffly. "I am only going to be away for five days, I am sure you can think of something to do while I am gone. Maybe take a little break yourself I don't care! However you are, in no uncertain terms, not to disturb my rest is that clear? If anything happens that neither, Walter or any other officers here at the organisation can handle, then Walter himself will contact me. Is that understood?"

The dark haired vampire nodded and Integra smirked.

"Good, now why don't you go an bother the Police Girl or something while I pack."

"As you wish, my Master."

And with that Alucard faded from her office. Integra leaned back into her large chair and stretched. Oh how she loved to order that monster about. The blue-eyed blonde lit yet another cigar and smiled up to her painted version of her Father. _Oh he would have been proud of that one._ She thought happily. And then it happened, a flood of happy childhood memories of Integra and her Father on holiday in the country.

And with that Integra knew where she would go.

{X}

With her bags packed, checked and checked again Integra made her farewells to Walter and Seras and some other Hellsing members before setting off in her favourite car. The old dark green soft-top jaguar, which her Father had promised to hand down to the blonde when she was old enough, was an excellent car to go on holiday in. With a couple of well timed hoots and waves, Integra set off to her Fathers old retreat in the county side. Little did she know what would happen.

(A/N: Woooooooooooo hooooooooo! That was easier to write than the last chapter. Hehehe. Well if you didn't like this one, never mind, because the next one should be better. And if you don't like that one, well... I am still going to write it any way. MUWAAHAHAHAHHAHAA! Any way, if you did like then feel free to review or flame me for getting something wrong. Whatever... Peace and pies! RG )


End file.
